Bittersweet Smile
by Ballad of Sinners
Summary: Quizá era eso; quizá realmente deseaba el poder crear un cierto odio hacia esa joven de castaña cabellera para poder cumplir aquel deseo: ese deseo de poder Asesinar a la Forastera que consiguió el Amor de Todos, e incluso el de él...AceXAlice OneShot


Nota de Autor: se podría decir que éste Shot fue basado un poco en el Manga de Clover no Kuni no Alice-Heart no Kishi que curiosamente hoy conocí mientras valineaba por el internet y uhh...después de ver también la película de HnKnA, sentí ganas de escribir algo en lo relacionado con el Manga/Otome Game...*sigh*

Quizá no haga en mucha coherencia ya que siento que repetí mucho las palabras, o porque quizá no utilicé bien las personalidades de cada personaje...pero la ociosidad que tengo del momento me hizo escribir algo no importando si estaba bien hecho o no *shrug*

Espero y el Shot resulte en algo de su agrado...(?)

**Disclaimer: Joker/Clover/Heart no Kuni no Alice NO es de Nuestra Propiedad.**

* * *

**~Bittersweet Smile~**

Deseaba corromperle…

Quizá ese no era uno de los mejores pensamientos que pudiesen cruzar por su mente mientras le veía felizmente conversando con ese maldito ratón…pero no era tampoco como si fuese a negar esa pequeña sensación de ira que lentamente se iba formando dentro de sí, haciéndole a su vez el cuestionarse la razón por la cual él, otro jugador dentro de ese estúpido juego de roles, estaba sintiendo dicha emoción de descontento tras solo ver esa sonrisa ser tan deliberadamente embozada ante cualquier persona que se le pusiese enfrente.

Pero sí, simplemente le venía resultando siendo el colmo.

Una pequeña sonrisa se vio decorando sus facciones, aun admirando entre las sombras el cómo el estúpido ratón mostraba al igual que ella cierta felicidad. Alice era simplemente amable, lo suficiente como para intercambiar palabras bonitas junto con esa persona que todos del momento parecían odiar…

Apretando su agarre sobre aquella espada que yacía sobre su cadera, decidió salir de entre las sombras mientras que a lentos y pequeños pasos se dirigía a dónde esa pareja se encontraba más que entretenida charlando de algún tema que de momento, para él le resultaba más que irrelevante.

-¡Jo~!- dijo con cierto aire burlón una vez estando detrás de la silla en que Alice yacía sentada, llamando la atención de los presentes.

La reacción que había obtenido por parte de la castaña había sido una llena de sorpresa pero que a su vez le resultaba más que natural tras estar acostumbrado a recibir a cada rato esa expresión; pero aquella que estaba siendo sostenida en el rostro de esa tímida creatura estaba haciendo que su día comenzara a lentamente mejorar.

La diversión estaba por dar inicio.

-Alice…- dijo melosamente, desvainando su espada mientras que la punta de ésta estaba siendo posada muy cerca del rostro del ratón; como respuesta se encontró obteniendo un pequeño grito sorpresivo por parte de éste, haciendo que esa sonrisa que yacía en su rostro incrementara un poco. –Te estaba buscando.- termino diciendo con cierto aire de inocencia, su mano libre rodeando por el hombro a la joven castaña quién soltó un pequeño grito en queja.

-¡Ace!- exclamó un tanto molesta, soltándose inmediatamente del agarre que había hecho el castaño mientras se posaba entre Ace y Pierce, su acción haciendo que el caballero de corazones moviera del lugar su espada, ésta aun amenazando con acabar con el ratón.

Pierce no dijo nada ante la situación la cual de momento se encontraba viviendo, temblorosamente posando una mano sobre el hombro de la "forastera" intentando llamar su atención. Alice le miró por sobre su hombro, él mostrándole tan solo una pequeña y nerviosa sonrisa. Alice no dijo nada ante ese corto intercambio de gestos, volviendo a posar su mirada sobre el joven caballero quién parecía observarles con una ceja alzada en forma burlona.

-Quizá no entienda que sucede, Ace, pero no hay razón por la cual en este momento te estés comportando de esta forma…- comentó un tanto insegura, sus hombros relajándose un poco tras ver que Ace se encontraba ya envainando su espada.

El susodicho tan sólo se encogió indiferentemente de hombros, mirando de reojo al pequeño ratón mientras que con una sonrisa un tanto distinta a la anterior, decía: -En éste mundo no ocupo razones, Alice; si alguien no me agrada simplemente puedo tomar mi espada y partirlos en dos.- terminó con cierto aire de alegría infantil, sus ojos brillando con ese destello el cual Alice reconoció al instante como ese que normalmente se veía posado en su mirada cuando se encontraba recolectando relojes para Julius.

Negando frenéticamente con la cabeza, dio un paso al frente acortando la distancia que había entre ella y el castaño, sus ojos mostrando seriedad.

-Sé que las cosas no son iguales a mi mundo, pero eso no te da—

-¡Señorita Alice!- la sobresaltada voz de Pierce le hizo callar al instante, girando completamente su cuerpo hasta encararle.

El ratón se encontraba aun en silencio temblando en temor de que Ace pudiese en cualquier momento "partirle en dos", tal y como minutos atrás había comentado; una que otra lágrima haciéndose visible en las puntas de sus ojos.

-Pierce…- murmuro la castaña su nombre con cierta preocupación, volviendo a recibir a cambio una nerviosa sonrisa por parte del chico.

-E-este…uh…s-será mejor que me retire y a-así…ah…- hizo una corta pausa, mirando de reojo a Ace; el caballero no decía nada y aquella expresión que tiempo atrás se encontró sosteniendo en rostro había cambiado completamente, pero el temor seguía más que presente en su cuerpo. -¡A-adiós!- y sin esperar algún comentario a cambio por parte de la chica, salió corriendo.

Alice se quedó con la palabra en la boca, viendo con cierto asombro el cómo Pierce salía completamente de escena a gran velocidad; con cierta ironía o incluso preocupación, logró darse cuenta que huir se estaba convirtiendo en uno de sus deportes favoritos tras haber obtenido dicha velocidad después de tantas malas experiencias con el gato Boris.

-Parece que ya no hay interrupciones.

Volviendo a posar toda su atención en el joven caballero, le dedicó una mirada desaprobatoria; acción que el joven pareció más que ignorar o simplemente no le dio en mucha importancia. -¿Qué fue eso, Ace?- comentó un tanto irritada, sabiendo ya que la respuesta que obtendría sería una la cual no le agradaría en mucho o que simplemente no sería exactamente una respuesta.

-Estaba harto.- dijo, posando cansadamente ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza y comenzó su camino fuera de la zona de comida; varios murmullos habían hecho presencia en sus oídos, y mirando a sus alrededores se dio cuenta de que había creado toda una conmoción dentro del lugar.

Sintió el cómo un gran sonrojo invadía su rostro, trotando ligeramente hasta encontrarse caminando al mismo paso junto con Ace para varios minutos después encontrarse dentro de aquel bosque el cual parecía más que normal para ellos dos estar. Después de todas aquellas aventuras—o mejor dicho, malas experiencias que ha tenido que vivir junto al caballero de corazones—que han vivido dentro de un bosque, ver ese escenario verde parecía ya la cosa más normal dentro de ese mundo.

Hubo varias veces en que Alice le miraba de reojo, dudando si sería en mucha buena idea el comenzar una conversación después de lo que había sucedido, pero sabiendo a su vez también que tarde o temprano debía de dejar atrás ese suceso y conversar como regularmente lo hacía con ese chico. Movió un poco su cabeza, intentando sacar todos esos pensamientos negativos fuera de su mente e intentó forzar las palabras fuera de su garganta: -Lo que pasó con Pierce no fue algo amable de tu parte, Ace.

El joven le miró, curioso arqueando una ceja mientras sonreía.

-No pretendía actuar amable; ese es tu role, no el mío.

Había veces en las que podía admitir para sí misma que odiaba la forma en que su brillante compañero decía las cosas sin darle en mucha importancia los sentimientos de las demás personas.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Ace?- cuestionó un tanto molesta, adelantándosele uno que otro paso hasta ser ella quién ahora le obstruía el paso, ambos deteniéndose en su camino.

Ante la diferencia de alturas que existía entre ellos dos era a Alice quién le tocaba tener que forzar su cuello para mirarle, mientras que Ace simplemente podía seguir viendo su camino hacia el frente ignorando todo contacto visual o agachar su cabeza sin hacer en mucho un intento.

-Dejarte arrastrar por la reina, hablar tan felizmente con ese estúpido ratón…Alice simplemente es muy amable.- dijo, embozando una sonrisa que en los ojos de cualquier persona ésta parecería una amigable y brillante sonrisa llena de calidez; pero en los ojos de Alice simplemente parecía una expresión llena de dolor…

-Eso no—

-Además que Alice siempre se la pasa conmigo, un personaje que no desea otra cosa salvo revelarse contra su role; ¿sabías que soy alguien peligroso, no?- su tonalidad de voz parecía más que divertido, pareciendo casi como si disfrutase articular todas y cada una de las palabras que iban saliendo de su boca. –Es muy dulce, o de no ser así, es muy ingenuo de tu parte el seguir a mi lado a pesar de ser conocedora de todas las cosas que he hecho.

Y el colmo de ese momento, para ella, era que en parte sus palabras eran más que ciertas.

Era conocedora de aquel trabajo secreto que llevaba Ace como una segunda vida dentro del juego ayudándole a Julius a conseguir relojes mientras asesinaba a demás personajes que atentaban contra él y le impedían a seguir con su trabajo de recolección; era conocedora también de ese lado sanguinario del chico que no anhelaba otra cosa salvo ver ríos de sangre correr por los cuerpos de sus víctimas.

Entonces, ¿qué hacía ella aun permaneciendo a su lado?

Frunció ligeramente sus cejas y puños, desviando al instante la mirada tras no encontrar palabras con las cuales poder contraatacar. Ace no le había ganado en la batalla…simplemente ella no podía verse capaz de encontrar esa razón por la cual parecía disfrutar esa compañía que él le otorgaba de en vez en cuando.

Ace volvió a sonreír; sonrisa la cual ni siquiera parecía llegar a tocar sus ojos.

-Velo como gustes,- comenzó diciendo después de varios segundos tras verse incapaz de encontrar su voz, omitiendo todo contacto visual con el chico de castaña cabellera –de cualquier forma todo lo que haga será mal visto por ti.

-¿Mal visto?- repitió un tanto sorprendido sus palabras, tomando del mentón a la chica quién mostró una expresión llena de sorpresa; expresión muy distinta a esa anterior que antes se encontraba adornando su rostro. –Quizá…quizá sea eso.

_Quizá realmente deseaba ver de esa manera todo lo que Alice hiciese frente a él…y de esa forma, aquel deseo de poder matarla lentamente iría incrementando hasta poderse ver capaz de asesinar a esa forastera que tanto amor había recibido por parte de los jugadores…_

Completamente ignorante de esa nueva mirada que Alice le estaba dando relamió sus labios, varias formas y escenarios en los cuales podría cumplir aquel gran deseo invadiendo su mente.

-Sí,- dijo suavemente, acortando aquella distancia que restaba entre su rostro contra el de ella; los ojos de Alice estaban completamente abiertos, el sentimiento de sorpresa y confusión reflejándose completamente sobre éstos –esa amabilidad que Alice muestra ante los demás me enfurece…- confesó casi para sí, la tela de sus guantes paseándose por sobre las ruborizadas mejillas de la castaña.

-Q-q-qué…A-ace…- intentó decir algo entre esa acortada oración, pero nada salió de su boca salvo incoherentes balbuceos.

El recién llamado no dijo nada, dejando caer sus labios sobre los suaves de ella silenciando completamente sus pequeños quejidos llenos de confusión. Él tampoco entendía la razón por la cual se encontraba besando a esa chica, la única explicación lógica del momento siendo quizá el hecho de que _él también la amaba_; deseaba el poder reír un poco ante dicho pensamiento.

Éste era ahora su juego, la protagonista siendo esa chica que con tanto amor se expresaba ante todos sin importar el hecho de si su vida estaba en peligro o no.

Estaba ahora ya más que decidido…

…_dentro de ese nuevo juego de roles que tenía planeado, al final alguien no saldrá con vida…_

* * *

De momento estoy dejando esto como un One-Shot, pero como tiene aun material como para una continuación aun ando en la pequeña disputa si dejarlo así o hacer un Long-Fic de esto. ¿Ustedes que opinan? Uh...de momento ya no encuentro nada importante que decir, así que dejaré la nota de autor en esto.

Se les agradece por leer...~

**_-CAELUM-_**


End file.
